


Cherry Pop

by gongji



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Gaius. he gets an entire tag of his own he is his own warning, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius liked to play a game.  Lon'qu wants to learn the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so long overdue, but here, take this Sweet Potato my life needs so much more of these two (praying hands emoji)

Gaius liked to play a game.

The rules were simple. Sometimes, on slow days, and when he knew someone was watching, he’d take the ever-present lollipop in his mouth out and give it a few extra long, sensuous licks. This was especially fun in crowded places. Usually, he’d hold direct eye contact as his tongue swirled around the candy, waiting for any reaction. If they got the hint, he’d be at their tent door that night for a little bit of fun. If they didn’t, it was onto the next person. For many of Chrom’s stalwart Shepherds, Gaius’s candy-licking game went right over their heads.

But for Lon’qu, it went straight to a different head, and left him frustrated, confused, and awkwardly turned on.

The first time Gaius had noticed was when he was trying to get a lovely lady’s attention. Lon’qu had passed by just in time to see, and caught on a lot faster than he’d imagined. He’d fled the scene too quickly for either of them to make any real conclusion about it, but for Gaius, it got him thinking.

The second time was at the war council. The last meeting Chrom and Robin held was to discuss strategy for the next battle, but Gaius wasn’t paying much attention to any of it. Instead, he was distracting an incredibly flustered (albeit somewhat annoyed) Lon’qu from across the table, slowly licking his sweet and watching the swordsman start to sweat, his eyes completely (and unfortunately) fixated on Gaius’s tongue. Robin had noticed Lon’qu distracted gaze and called him out on it, much to his utter and complete embarrassment, and Lon’qu excused himself to leave the tent hurriedly.

And that’s how Gaius ended up here, standing outside Lon’qu’s tent in the middle of the night, having teased the sorry swordsman’s gaze earlier in the day. As amusing as his game was, he was starting to think he should finally follow up on his offer. I mean, that’s what he was trying to get at all along, after all. Lon’qu had to have known, right?

He clears his throat to make sure Lon’qu is aware of his presence.

“Hey, Mr. Super Swordsman, you home?” He whispers, not wanting to bother anyone else by being too loud. It would definitely be better, for Lon’qu especially, if no one caught a glimpse of Gaius entering his tent this late at night. He hears some shuffling, and then the myrmidon peeks his head out of the tent. His expression drops the minute he sees who it is.

“What do you want?” His voice is harsh and defensive – he clearly doesn’t want any company. Or, to be more specific, he clearly doesn’t want any of _Gaius’s_ company.

“Came for a visit. Can I come in?”

“No.”

Gaius crosses his arms. “Really?” Lon’qu retreats back into his tent without another word. “Hey! I walked all the way from my tent to see you and you won’t even let me in?” He whines, as if it were _such_ the effort to make the several foot trek across camp to Lon’qu’s tent. But he is indignant – or rather, he comes off as indignant just enough to convince Lon’qu to change his mind.

He hears a sigh, and then Lon’qu returns. “If I let you in will you stop making so much noise?” Gaius nods enthusiastically with a smile, so Lon’qu holds the tent flap open for him. Gaius immediately makes a beeline for the bed and hops onto it.

“Nice place you got here. Not really much for decoration, are you? Are your walls at home this drab too?”

“I don’t need to decorate a tent.” Lon’qu says with an unamused frown. “Not when we pack up and march so often, now remove yourself from my bed.”

Gaius only shifts his position and doesn’t get up. “Why? Afraid I’m gonna dirty it up?” He shifts again, this time to cross his legs and rest his chin on his hand. “Am I the first person to touch your bed besides you?”

“What?”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m… not following. What’s your point?”

Gaius shoots him a nice, wide grin. “You don’t get any, do you?

“Get what?”

“No action?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you get laid like, ever?”

“Laid…?”

“Egads,” Gaius crosses his arms and taps his chin. So maybe Lon’qu _didn’t_ know what this game was all about. “You are…daft. Sex, I’m talking about sex. You don’t ever invite any _fair maidens_ over? Or, maybe some _dashing lads_ —“

“No.” Lon’qu cuts him off without a single hesitation.

“Okay, but seriously? Not even once? At the very least you take care of things yourself, right? What do you do with, like, morning wood?”

“In Regna Ferox we are taught self-discipline.” He scoffs. “Something I certainly don’t expect you to understand.”

“Ouch.” Gaius feigns hurt with an exaggerated expression and a hand over his heart. “Look, no offense, but I find that hard to believe, coming from that jolly old bald mentor guy of yours.”

“ _Basilio_ is an honorable man, another thing I don’t expect you to understand. But what he does behind closed doors is none of my business.” He says, curtly. “Now, why did you come here?”

If it was true and Lon’qu really didn’t know what this was all about, well, that just meant Gaius would have to teach him, right?

“Well _obviously_ it was because I wanted to know about your sex life.” Gaius swings his feet as Lon’qu shifts awkwardly. “But seeing as that’s clearly a dead line of conversation, I thought I’d propose something for you.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Awh, come on buddy, you haven’t even heard it yet.”

“I don’t care. I have no desire to partake in whatever you have in mind.”

“Even if it’s gonna help you?”

Lon’qu clears his throat – it’s possible he’s considering it, so Gaius eggs him on, hopping to his feet and moving just a few steps towards him.

“I mean, don’t you ever get lonely?” His voice lowers in tone. “All alone, late at night… I mean, it’s only human that we feel some… _urges_ , every now and then, am I right?”

“If you won’t leave yourself, I will remove you forcefully.” Even through his threatening words, Lon’qu’s voice wavers.

“But think about it,” Gaius bypasses his threat of eviction and continues, “You’re human, I’m human, Chrom’s human, hell, even someone like Tharja can be human part of the time. And we all feel this way sometimes, you know what I’m sayin’ here?”

“That’s it. If you won’t leave, I’ll make it easy for the both of us and end your life now.” Lon’qu reaches for the hilt of his sword. “Come here and I’ll make this quick.”

“Oh please,” Gaius waves his hand dismissively. “I know I gave you a hard time about your bland tent but I really don’t think my blood splashed all over the walls will make it any better. And you know,” Lon’qu doesn’t know if the glint in Gaius’s eyes only just appeared with his recent speech, or if it’s been there the whole time. “You talk a lot for someone so sexually frustrated.”

“I am not…!” Lon’qu shifts, “I don’t…”

“You don’t what? Okay, I know you’re not afraid of women because you want to be. You have needs too, right? As any guys does.”

“What’s your point?”

“Not denying that, eh? Well for one, you react beautifully whenever I eat my candy in front of you.” He picks up a lollipop from one of his pockets as he speaks, unwraps it, and gives it a nice long, slow, lick. Lon’qu catches himself staring much too late. “I’m saying… maybe I could help you.”

Lon’qu scoffs dismissively almost immediately, forcefully tearing his gaze away from where Gaius’s tongue was doing something obscene to the candy in his hand. “You? How could you help me?”

Maybe it was that mischievous glint in his eye that gave it away, or maybe it was the sly smirk that made its way on his face in response, but Lon’qu takes one look at Gaius and immediately flushes a bright, hot red. “No… you’re not insinuating…”

“I haven’t said anything.” Gaius rocks himself on his heels, like a child trying to feign innocence and pretend he didn’t just eat the last cookie from the jar before dinner.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I think you’re jumping to conclusions here, buddy.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Doing what? I still haven’t said anything.”

“You know what I mean!” Lon’qu is adorably flustered, and Gaius is severely entertained.

“Alright, alright, _fiiine_. You got me. But, you know, if you change your mind,” Gaius says, his voice returning to the low hum it was earlier as he shortens the distance between them and moves closer to Lon’qu’s face. “Maybe I could help you, know what I mean?” Lon’qu tries not to make eye contact with the other man – _tries_ is the keyword here, because as much as he’d _love_ to ignore the smug grin oozing self-satisfaction right in front of him, even his best efforts go unsuccessful. His face feels hot and the warm breath against his skin only makes the sensation that much worse.

Finally, Lon’qu appears to have given in. Gaius can feel Lon’qu’s heartbeat pounding in his chest, even with the distance between them. He knows Lon’qu won’t make the first move, so he brings his lips to brush Lon’qu’s with the slightest, most delicate contact, not pulling any further moves until Lon’qu had consented.

“So, what’s it gonna be, tiger?” Gaius curls his fingers around Lon’qu’s belt, tugging at him gently. “Wanna do something fun tonight?” He hears Lon’qu’s breath catch. Twice.

Lon’qu stares hard at Gaius’s mouth, but gives no answer. He just swallows nervously, and furrows his brow. Gaius tugs him closer, until their bodies touch and the sudden contact makes Lon’qu feeling uncharacteristically nervous. “I’m gonna kiss you. On the mouth. That okay?” Lon’qu turns his gaze away, looking absolutely ashamed that this was the situation he finds himself in, but nods, and then closes his eyes as if he were anticipating something painful to come his way.

So Gaius goes in for it. He leans up and kisses the myrmidon right on the lips, and he isn’t surprised when Lon’qu’s entire body tenses up. He hopes this isn’t Lon’qu’s first kiss – in truth, he’d feel pretty bad if it was (having his first kiss stolen by a dirty thief? Just another day on the job for Gaius.) – and hopes Lon’qu isn’t so desperate for affection that he settles for someone like Gaius, of all people. But of course, Lon’qu doesn’t react, and doesn’t kiss back – Gaius isn’t sure if Lon’qu even knows how. He barely even puckers his lips, he just lets Gaius go at it. He pulls away. “Okay, relax there, I’m not going to hurt you. We’re just kissing, yeah?”

“S-sorry, this is just –“

“All new to you? You need me to teach you how to kiss?”

“This is ridiculous, I shouldn’t have—“

“’Cause that’d be okay. I don’t mind.” The sly smirk on Gaius’s face reappears and continues to make Lon’qu nervous, but something in the thief’s change of tone calms him. He sounds gentler, and less insistent – perhaps he felt like he was throwing himself at Lon’qu and was feeling a little bad about it. Gaius pulls him back in for another kiss. “Follow my lead, okay? It’s not that hard once you get used to it.” He leads him over to sit on his bed, hoping sitting down would help ease the swordsman if he didn’t have to concentrate on keeping himself steady (because _Gods_ – truth be told it took so much of Lon’qu’s strength to keep his knees from caving in). He kisses him slowly and steadily until he feels Lon’qu relax a little more. Lon’qu keeps his lips closed, tense and stiff, totally unsure of what to do (and, of course, feeling a bit awkward). He peeks his eyes open, just a bit, watching Gaius kiss his lips in gentle movements. The thief reaches up to hold the back of Lon’qu’s head, but with no hint of reciprocation, he eventually pulls away.

“Are you going to at least try?”

“I’m…getting used to the feeling.”

Gaius sighs. “I want you to kiss me, just close your eyes and let it happen. Just follow what I do.”

Lon’qu hesitates for a moment, running all the different options through his head – he could: 1, shove the thief off his bed and kick him out the door and never talk to him for the duration of their time in the Shepherds (however long that may be; weeks, months, years?); 2, actually try and make somewhat of an attempt so he can learn how to kiss another living being because Gaius is willing and surprisingly soft and kind and – _ugh_. Or 3, kill him.

Lon’qu decides to go with option 2.

He pauses before leaning in to close the distance between them. This was definitely so much more difficult than he’d imagined – he was a swordsman, he excelled in cutting down those who stood in his way, not... tenderly kissing another man in bed. But he tries – he attempts to follow Gaius’s lead as best he can, parts his lips when he feels his tongue slide against them, pulls Gaius in deeper, and allows himself to feel lost in this feeling so new to him. It wasn’t really anything he was used to, but _damn him_ if it didn’t feel good. It was a comforting sensation, perhaps just of someone else near him – against him – to feel a soft touch on his skin, on his lips, and he watches Gaius pull away just enough to see his lips curve into an encouraging smile before returning to the kiss.

“Now you’re getting it,” Lon’qu may have heard Gaius whisper, but he’s too busy getting lost in his thoughts to properly comprehend. He lets Gaius kiss his cheeks, his eyelids, his jawline, his neck… and then he was on his back, with Gaius hovering over him. Gentle caresses warm his skin, and every touch feels electric hot even through his clothes. Gaius’s mouth against his neck is so _hot_ and _wet_ and – _Gods_ he hopes Gaius doesn’t notice his pants are growing significantly tighter.

But if he wasn’t also so nervous, and therefore completely overthinking every single one of his actions (lip movements, hand placement, breathing – damn, must he be so _awkward_?), he may not have noticed the sly grin that broke out on Gaius’s mouth. But he is, and so he does, and it takes him right out of the moment and brings his concentration crashing right back down into him.

“Now,” Gaius whispers playfully, “Be a good boy and spread your legs for me.” Yeah, nice try.

Painfully aware of the situation again, Lon’qu instead grabs Gaius by the hips and flips him over immediately. “Woah!” Gaius, who had let his guard down considerably in the false belief he had Lon’qu right where he wanted him, yelps as his face is pressed into the pillow without warning. “We doin’ this?!”

“This was your idea, wasn’t it? Why are you so surprised?” Lon’qu hovers over him, his voice wary and thick with a new desire he didn’t think he had.

“Uh, well, you see, I—“

“What?” Lon’qu expertly pins the thief down so he can’t move. “Speak.”

“I, er, well I didn’t exactly expect --”

“I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to take advantage of my inexperience, aren’t you?”

Gaius attempts to shrug in response, but finds that he can’t as Lon’qu’s hold on him only tightens, the swordsman pressing almost all of his weight down on his shoulders. “Well I mean, when you put it that way, that does sound a little—”

“I refuse to let you have me this way.” Lon’qu cuts him off. “If this is to continue, _I’m_ going to be the one who mounts _you_.”

“…Mounts?” He has to think about the odd choice of wording for a second, and then tries not to laugh. “Wait… Yikes. For real?”

“I won’t allow it any other way.”

“Err…” Now Gaius is the one at a loss for words – he isn’t sure exactly where to go from here, this isn’t exactly how he planned this night to go at all. “Well, okay, uh… then you know we’ll need some, uh, you know. To do it.”

“What?”

“Gods, you _really_ don’t know much about this, do you?” Lon’qu lets him go, so Gaius sits up and surveys the confused – and somewhat frustrated – expression on Lon’qu’s face. “Wow, alright. Well, you gotta know that, er, alright – let’s see – how should I put this…” Gaius taps his chin thoughtfully, trying not to be crude. “See, the way that us two guys do it is like, well you know what goes where, right?”

“…In theory, yes, but I’ve never done it.” Lon’qu replies, slowly, and unable to make eye contact as he does – partly because Gaius is making obscene gestures with his fingers.

“Okay so then you have to know we don’t really… alright, straight up, we’re gonna need some lube if we’re gonna do that.”

“Lube?”

“Lubricant. There’s nothing down there that will help you out and quite frankly, I like my ass intact. So unless you got something we can use, we’re gonna have to postpone this little bit of fun because I got nothing.”

“I find it hard to believe you have nothing we can use. Isn’t this something you do often?” Lon’qu says, “Isn’t this what you came here to do, and yet you are here unprepared?”

Gaius lets out a short laugh with a shrug. “Honestly? Yeah, I came here to mess around with you, but I also really didn’t expect you to say yes. So… guess we’re both surprised, hm?” He says, with a wink.

“This is ridiculous.” Lon’qu looks around, feeling small and out of his element in his own bed. “Can’t we just use something like… I don’t know, all that useless honey you have lying around in your tent…”

“Honey? You want to use honey?!” Gaius looks downright appalled, and Lon’qu can practically hear the visible cringing that follows. “Do you even know what that would do to you? To me?!”

“I don’t know! I’ve never done anything like this before!”

“And so suddenly all that common sense goes flying out the window, huh? Gods, you are nothing but daft. No, we can’t use honey. I’d never waste it on something like this anyway.” He pauses, and then appears to be lost in a thought.

“What is it?”

“Nah, nothing.” He dismisses, “Alright, so, we reconvene at a later date. With lube. Actual lube.” Gaius hops his way off the bed and gives Lon’qu a quick kiss on the head. “Night!” He waves as he leaves the tent, leaving Lon’qu alone and, unfortunately, a bit frustrated in places he’d rather not admit.

 

* * *

 

It takes a few days for Lon’qu to gather enough courage to trudge his way into Gaius’ tent, but he does, swiftly and without warning one slow afternoon, his face redder than ever. “Gaius!” He announces his presence while opening the entrance to Gaius’s tent. In retrospect it probably would have been more polite to have waited for Gaius to invite him in, but Lon’qu is much too impatient. He was ready. He’d been ready for days. He needed this. It was time.

Thankfully, Gaius was not in the middle of doing anything compromising. “Heeeyy, it’s Mr. Super Swordsman! What a pleasant surprise, what can I do ya for?” Gaius cheerfully greets the other man and in response has a small bottle filled with questionable liquid shoved in his face. “…What’s this?”

“I…went to the traveling merchant. One of the Annas. And I…asked...for...this…” Lon’qu refuses to look at the smug expression Gaius instantly breaks into upon inspecting the contents of the bottle.

“Awh, tiger! You bought lube!” He announces, much too loud for Lon’qu’s comfort. “No way! I’m so flattered, _and_ you even spoke to a woman for me? How sweet! I’m actually swooning!” He is.

“E-enough of that! Here, just take it! I don’t want to remember the…look on her face when I…”

“What did you ask her?” Gaius takes the bottle in his hand and swirls the liquid around. “You didn’t straight up ask her for, like, lube, right?”

“What should I have asked for instead?! And why was I the one to have gone, this was all your idea!”

At this point, Gaius’s grin has spread across his face. “Oh man, I can see it now. All the Annas at their next family gathering talking about how the mean and stoic Lon’qu asked for lube…”

“You don’t think they--?”

“Oh I absolutely think they would.” He teases, loving this worked up reaction he was getting. “They’re probably thinking, oh no _wonder_ he doesn’t like to be near women, that guy is as straight as a Levin sword! He probably—“

“Enough! Or I’ll…tell them it’s you!”

“Oh yeah? You gonna go back there and look her in the eye again and tell her it’s me you’re banging? Cause like, you know I don’t care.“ Gaius leans on the wall with one hand and swirls the lube bottle again in the other, putting on his best Lon’qu impression. “Oh, Anna, _woman_ , I just want to let you know that I just bought this lube from you because I’m going to bang this cute ginger thief who really just touches me in _all_ the right places, you know—”

“Gaius!” Lon’qu face is a bright, hot red. Gaius thinks it’s pretty cute.

“Okay, okay, I’m done. Just a harmless laugh, yeah?” Gaius snakes his arm around Lon’qu’s hip and playfully grabs his ass, pulling the man towards him. “Thank you for buying this, now we can have some real fun.”

Lon’qu twitches nervously at his touch, perhaps instinctively at the feeling of someone groping his ass, and looks away, his continued embarrassment from their situation the other night finally catching up with him. “Ridiculous… how many other people have fallen victim to this…?”

Gaius licks his lips playfully and raises his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“What a dangerous game you play, Gaius.” The swordsman says through a narrowed stare, and Gaius smirks in response.

“But it’s fuuun~” He whines, mockingly. “Aw, don’t look so nervous, tiger,” Gaius’s voice is low against Lon’qu’s neck, slowly running his lips against the soft skin there, sucking gently and grazing his teeth against him until he can hear Lon’qu’s breath catch. “Relax, we’re here to have some fun.” Gaius had never been more thankful about having chosen this morning to shower.

Lon’qu swallows, and then closes his eyes, his arms moving up to run his hands along the man’s back, pulling him against his body and moving his head to catch Gaius’ lips. Lon’qu’s kisses are slow and sloppy in his inexperience, but he is eager, and Gaius is almost taken aback by how quickly Lon’qu melts into his touch. His hands trail up Gaius’ shirt, grazing calloused fingers against tight skin, tugging his shirt up as Lon’qu’s mouth moves to claim the skin on Gaius’ neck. Gaius runs his hand through Lon’qu’s hair, and tilts his head to nip at the softness of Lon’qu’s earlobe. “C’mere,” He pulls away, taking Lon’qu’s hands and walking backwards towards his bed, leading the other man with him with a playful smirk. Gaius has barely touched the mattress with the back of his knees when Lon’qu is on him – pushing him down and pinning him with such sudden enthusiasm Gaius almost feels like he’s kissing an entirely different person. He lifts his arms up as Lon’qu tugs away his shirt and attacks the newly exposed skin with his mouth immediately, and Gaius rests his hand in the mess of Lon’qu’s hair.

He feels Lon’qu hesitate as his kisses trail south, as if he’s unsure of how far to continue, so Gaius cups his cheek. “Hey, let’s switch places.” He slides up and moves for Lon’qu to sit down on the bed, and Gaius shifts to sit on Lon’qu’s lap, straddling his legs on either side of Lon’qu’s. The swordsman leans back on his hands as Gaius closes the distance between them, slipping his tongue between Lon’qu’s lips and feeling the other man tense beneath him, unsure of what he should do next. His hands caress Lon’qu’s shoulders, and then move down to his chest, his stomach, his thighs, until finally, he feels Lon’qu steadily ease up and relax. One of Lon’qu’s hands snakes its way around to grab Gaius’ ass, and Gaius grinds their hips together, receiving a quiet, and strangled moan from the flustered man. Lon’qu’s posture straightens, and both hands move to squeeze Gaius’s ass and pulls his hips against him. In response, and with a sly smile Lon’qu can feel against his lips, Gaius slowly grinds against him again, loving the vocal, unbidden responses he receives.

“Mmm, you like that?” Gaius whispers in between kisses, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders as Lon’qu’s enthusiasm noticeably presses against Gaius’ inner thigh. Gaius attempts to pull away for an aptly-timed teasing comment (and, truth be told, Lon’qu is bracing himself for it), but he has difficulty finding his thoughts when their kissing intensifies; the only thing left lingering on his mind is how soft Lon’qu’s lips are, and how he doesn’t mind the wet sloppiness of his kisses because he is so _eager_ and _excited_ , and he’d be lying if he said the hot grip on his ass and lower back weren’t driving him crazy as well. Gaius grips Lon’qu’s hair and forgets to breathe.

Lon’qu breaks away for a moment, and their distance bringing Gaius back down to earth. “Am I… doing this right?” He asks, sheepishly and tentative.

“Yeah,” Gaius breathes. “Yeah, you’re doing great, tiger. Good to know you’ve learned _something_ from our session the other day.” He moves in to trail light kisses on his jawline, and then his neck, as one of his hands dips down to gently graze his palm over Lon’qu’s crotch. Lon’qu inhales sharply as Gaius palms him through the fabric of his pants, and grips Gaius firmly. The kisses against his neck are hot and wet and by the time Gaius’ lips pull away, his skin is peppered a deep red. Gaius moves to suck on his throat, and then his collarbone, and then slips down off Lon’qu’s lap onto the floor, where he sits himself comfortably on his knees. He reaches up to undo the fastenings of Lon’qu’s pants. “First time someone else has touched you here, yeah?”

“Y-You don’t have to put it that way…”

“Are you excited?” Gaius gets his answer the moment he tugs the fabric down, “Aw, look at this soldier standing at attention, how obedient,” He coos as he strokes it in slow, languid motions. He can feel Lon’qu’s pulse pounding strongly in his nervousness – it’s almost pretty cute, the way his length curves upward just the slightest; hot, hard, and pulsating in Gaius’ palm. “Relax, tiger. I’ll take care of you.” Gaius says and slowly licks the tip. The heat of his tongue is incredible and earns a sharp gasp from Lon’qu. Amused by the reaction, Gaius runs his tongue up and down along the shaft, continuing to stroke him with his hand, and laps hungrily at the droplets of precum trembling where they formed. He flicks his tongue and sucks at the base, making sure to pay special attention to where he got the best reaction from Lon’qu. When Lon’qu’s breathing steadies, he takes him into his mouth. Lon’qu watches the man’s head bob up and down as he drags his tongue expertly against him, hot and slick and _Gods_ – Lon’qu doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last at this rate.

“G-Gaius,” He breathes, opting to gingerly place his hand at the back of the man’s head as he tries not to buck his hips into Gaius’s mouth, desperate for more of the slick heat in front of him. Gaius lets out a low groan; it vibrates all the way up Lon’qu’s spine, and he shivers. It’s taking all of his concentration and energy not to let himself finish right then and there, just as Gaius pulls away for a moment.

“You like that?” He says, his lips resting just beneath the head of Lon’qu’s cock, and gives it another nice lick. “It feels good, yeah?” With a quick smirk he returns to take the entirety of the length in his mouth; it hits the back of his throat and he steadies himself, the vibrations Lon’qu feels from Gaius’ short groans so much more intense than before, and when he feels Gaius swallowing around him he can barely think straight.

Lon’qu leans forward, his grip in Gaius’ hair shaking, and he feels beads of sweat forming on his forehead as a moan escapes his lips. “Gods…Gaius, I can’t—“ He bites his lip as Gaius pulls away with a smirk – a string of saliva bends and breaks from his bottom lip.

“Go ahead, Lon’qu.” The sound of his own name through Gaius’s lips sounds foreign. “Unless that _self-discipline_ of yours is holding you back.” Lon’qu doesn’t know if it’s the mischievous shimmer in Gaius’s eyes when he looks up to make eye contact, or the expert flick of his tongue as he continues to pump him, but he comes – long and hard, into Gaius’ open and waiting mouth. Gaius keeps his mouth open as he catches all of Lon’qu’s come, showcasing the lewd mess to the spent man above him. He makes sure Lon’qu is looking right at him when he swallows, and then licks the excess off his lips.

 “Sweet.” He says with a grin, and climbs back onto Lon’qu’s lap, holding the swordsman’s cheeks in his hands, tilting his head to look down into his gaze. “Wanna know how you taste?” And before Lon’qu can answer, Gaius holds him in a deep kiss, lapping at his tongue, sucking and nipping on his bottom lip. Lon’qu can taste the lingering, mild saltiness on Gaius’ tongue; it’s not as unpleasant as he anticipated, so he holds the thief by the hips and leans into the kiss.

When they break away, both of them are silent, staring into the other’s eyes for a long time until Gaius realizes what he was doing. He pulls away and rests his hands on Lon’qu’s shoulders. “So,” He clears his throat. “Looks like we’re done here.”

“What?” Lon’qu holds him in place before he can remove himself from his lap.

“What do you mean, ‘what’? I sucked you off, you came, you’re done, yeah?” Gaius shifts in his grasp; it’s a long stronger than he expected.

“No, I’m not.” Lon’qu replies, his voice finding its firmness again. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Please,” Gaius almost rolls his eyes, “I don’t expect anything else from you, I don’t expect you to get hard again tonight. Not after what could have been your first actual orgasm ever.” He squirms his way out of Lon’qu’s grasp and gets to his feet. “So, we’re done.”

Lon’qu reaches out swiftly and grabs his wrist, yanking him back before Gaius can catch his balance. “Where are you going? I said I’m not done with you yet.” His voice is low and serious – and somewhat predatory – and the glimmer reflecting in his eyes makes Gaius’s heart jump.

“Why…what do you have planned?” Gaius says, slowly – warily – as he finds himself tugged back onto Lon’qu’s lap again.

“I bought the lubricant for you, didn’t I?” Lon’qu says, nuzzling his face into the side of Gaius’s neck. “And I intend to follow through.” He doesn’t see the moment of bright red panic that flashes across Gaius’s face.

“You – you wanna fuck me?” Gaius’s voice falters for a moment. “Oh shit, wait, you were serious about that?”

“Yes?” Lon’qu pulls back so he can look at him. “I thought that was obvious.”

“Oh, well, um.” Gaius says, resting his arms on the swordmaster’s shoulders as he contemplates his life decisions for a short moment. “I mean, okay, I guess.” He shrugs, “Sure, you know what, why not. Let’s do this.”

Lon’qu doesn’t answer for a moment, studying the thief’s features carefully. “You’re blushing.”

“What? No I’m not. I don’t blush.”

“You are. Your face is red.”

“H-hah, well, you should see the red on your face, then.” He gives him another kiss. “Like a tomato.” He kisses him again. “Or a strawberry.” A third kiss. “Or a sweet, cherry lollipop. Or—“ Lon’qu wraps his arms around Gaius’ torso and uses his body weight against him, flipping them both onto the bed, tossing the thief onto the mattress and then hovering over him.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you.” Lon’qu says, his voice maintaining its serious tone. Gaius tries not to squirm underneath him.

“I’m not nervous, I’m a pro.” He expertly masks the split second hesitation in his voice, but Lon’qu catches it immediately.

“You’ve never done this before either.” Lon’qu was only guessing, but the intense flush on Gaius’s face as a response confirmed his suspicions.

“Look… I’ve done this a lot, I’ve had plenty of sex before, but I…” Gaius darts his gaze around the room, focusing on anything and everything that wasn’t the man hovering just inches away from his face. It was quite the role reversal, really. “I’ve never…not been the one on top. I’ve never bottomed before, if that’s the right word.”

“So that’s why you were trying to get me in bed?” Lon’qu easily (finally) connects the dots, “You thought I was easy, didn’t you? Taking advantage of my sexual frustration for an easy fuck?”

“Hey, you finally admitted your sexual frustration!” Gaius points out cheerfully, but he can tell by the other man’s expression that he isn’t having it. “Well, yeah, okay I did think you were gonna be an easy lay. I didn’t expect you to, uh… okay, so I admit this isn’t exactly how I expected this to go.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah, I’m cool with it.” Gaius shrugs again. “If we’re being honest here, I’m pretty into you, so I’ll let you have the honor of being my first. While I, uh,” He motions with a vague hand gesture, “Be your first too, I guess.”

“Hmph. And what an honor that is.”

“Hey, it really is! I clearly don’t just let _anyone_ have me like this. I’ve _never_ let anyone have me this way before, so you really are the first!” Gaius runs his hands down Lon’qu’s muscled arms, and then trails his fingers down his torso to undo the strappings of Lon’qu’s shirt. “But, last chance, you’re _sure_ you don’t want me to take you instead?”

“Very.” Lon’qu’s reply is firm, and that was that.

“Fine, fine. So, no chance you know what you’re doing, right?” He teases as he tugs open the shirt fabric.

“I have… general knowledge.” Lon’qu replies slowly as Gaius gently caresses the exposed skin on his chest.

“So I’m going to have to lead you around, tell you what to do?” Gaius looks up at him with a sly smile. “Sounds hot. Alright, I can be down with that. But first…” He reaches a hand down to gently stroke Lon’qu’s softened length. “We’ll need to do something about this. How’s your recovery time, champ?”

His simple touch sends a shiver throughout Lon’qu’s body, and his breath catches as his cheeks tint a faint pink. “At this rate, I…” Sure enough, Gaius can feel it hardening in his hand – slowly, but surely.

“Ooh, sensitive, are we? So, what turns you on, Mr. Super Swordsman?” Gaius grazes the fingertips of his freehand down Lon’qu’s neck, and curls his fingers around his shirt, gently slipping the fabric off his shoulders. Lon’qu tosses it to the floor. “Does all that killing turn you on? No? How about dirty talk, do you like that?” He whispers, one hand fluidly stroking the cock in his hand while the other explores and caresses the man’s chest and shoulders. He grins devilishly and leans in close to Lon’qu’s ear, “Don’t you want to just thrust your hard cock in my tight ass and listen to me moan your name when you –“

“Gaius!” Lon’qu’s voice cracks. It’s adorable. “Th-this is embarrassing.”

“Aw, not into some good old fashioned dirty talk? What a damn shame,” Gaius kisses his neck. “Nothing gets me goin’ more. But hey, not for everyone I guess. What else could you be into…” He says, his lips against skin. “What about some pretty uniforms? Close your eyes and think of some hot girl in some short skirt in your favorite color,” He’s amused when Lon’qu actually does. “Mmm, and when she turns and her skirt flips up and she’s wearing some tight panties…”

Lon’qu’s breath hitches. He gets harder.

“Oh shit, Lon’qu, you sly dog! You’re a literal skirt chaser, eh?” Gaius has to suppress the immense desire to laugh. “You like those girls—“ Lon’qu’s face twists a bit. “Oh, does imagining girls make you uncomfortable too? Okay, er, imagine me.”

“What?”

“Imagine me, in a short skirt and panties if you have to.” Now Gaius is _really_ trying _very_ hard not to laugh. “And they show off my thighs really nicely. Do you like that? They—“ Lon’qu violently yanks Gaius’ pants off in one strong motion. “—Woah.”

“I don’t need that sort of imagery.” Lon’qu says, his hands sliding up and down Gaius’ sides. “I am recovering sure enough. You, on the other hand…” Gaius looks down, he isn’t very hard. He shrugs.

“Better start workin’ then,” Gaius says; without his clothes the sudden chill makes him shiver just a bit. “I’m telling you, it’s all in the dirty talk.” He winks.

“There will be no dirty talking, I refuse.”

“Sheesh, relax I was kidding. You’d be way too awkward at it anyway.” He lays his head back for a moment and stares at the ceiling. “Haha, you’d probably just stutter the entire time …” No reply. “Lon’qu?” He picks his head up. Lon’qu is staring silently at his cock. “…Yes, that is what we call another man’s penis.”

“Be silent. I’ve seen another man’s before.”

“Oooh really? Juicy story?”

“No,” Lon’qu shifts his body downwards. “I’ve lived with men for years. In Regna Ferox it is common to bathe in the same area at once to conserve the hot water in such a cold climate. There is nothing sexual about it.” He props his weight on one arms and tentatively pokes Gaius’s soft cock, before wrapping his fingers around it.

“Shoulda known.” Gaius watches him awkwardly play around for a moment, “Stroke it. The way I did. Haven’t you ever jerked off before? Pretend you’re doing the same thing here.” He motions lazily with a slow hand gesture. “You have a dick, you know what feels good.”

Lon’qu starts to stroke at an uneven pace. At first, he can’t stop staring at it, as if amazed by the fact he is touching another man’s cock. His calloused hand is just a bit too rough for Gaius, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. Eventually, Lon’qu dips down to kiss his hips, and then his thighs, and finds that Gaius’s inner thighs are surprisingly sensitive, when a gentle kiss earns a small twitch from his cock. He continues exploring the softness of his thighs as he pumps the cock in his hand, and the hitched breathing from the other man tells him that he’s doing a good job. He grazes his lips across tender skin and strong muscle up to Gaius’s stomach, where he gently plants firm kisses, and runs his free hand up along Gaius’s side. He lifts his head to look up for a second. Gaius is blushing.

“W-what?” His voice is defensive the minute he sees Lon’qu staring.

“Blushing.” Lon’qu points out, with a smile.

“I am not!”

“Relax, I’m not making fun of you.” Lon’qu slides up so he’s at face level, “I think it’s… fitting.”

“Fitting? The hell does that mean—“

“It means I like seeing you like this, naked and blushing and hard underneath me while I stroke your cock, because you can’t wait for me to get in between your thighs and fuck you until you can’t walk straight for days.” Lon’qu somehow manages to quickly spit out all in one breath. Gaius’s jaw drops and his eyes go wide.

He doesn’t reply, and now Lon’qu is incredibly self-conscious, so he lets go of Gaius and sits up. “D-did I say something wrong? I thought you said you liked dirty talk so I—“

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Gaius covers his face with his hands and rolls on his side, facing away from Lon’qu. “Oh Gods _Lon’qu_ that was so unbelievably cute I think my heart is racing.”

“C-cute? It – _what_ – it’s not supposed to be cute! It’s supposed to be – “ Now Lon’qu is the one blushing.

“Not that, you idiot. You!” Gaius turns back, his face even redder than before. Lon’qu isn’t sure which one of them is blushing the most, it’s quite the sight. “Gods, you’re so… you tried, and that was cute. And also?” He slides up, grabs Lon’qu by the wrist, and leads his hand back to touch his cock, which had actually hardened considerably. “Yeah, I do like it. A lot. So it worked.” In truth, he was more turned on by the fact that it was Lon’qu saying this to him than he was by the actual words themselves – but Lon’qu doesn’t have to know.

Lon’qu makes a low grunting sound and feels way too embarrassed to look Gaius in the eye. The thief only replies with a low chuckle. “You are really something else.” He reaches out to touch Lon’qu’s chin and tilts his head back towards him into a kiss. It’s gentle, at first – he pulls Lon’qu in with a chaste smooch, and Lon’qu reciprocates with a longer kiss, one hand reaching up to cup Gaius’s cheek. Gaius wraps his arms around Lon’qu’s neck and leans back, the two of them laying back down on the bed without breaking contact. Lon’qu holds himself over him, kissing and nipping at his bottom lip, and Gaius runs his tongue along Lon’qu’s top one, until Lon’qu parts his lips just enough for Gaius to slip his way through. Gaius’s tongue is hot in Lon’qu’s mouth – he isn’t quite sure what to do with it, so he greets it with his own, and lets Gaius suck on it before he decides to nip down on his bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth and letting it go playfully.

Lon’qu returns to kiss him harder and more feverishly than earlier. He sticks his tongue straight into Gaius’s mouth – which, honestly, he isn’t quite sure if that’s how it goes or if he was even doing any of this right, but Gaius rolls with it. Lon’qu’s hand returns to stroke Gaius again, and he gets a soft groan and a hand running through his hair in response. He pulls away only to kiss his neck and trail down to his chest, running his tongue across Gaius’s nipples and curling his lips around each one, making sure to give both equal attention.

“You’re getting the hang of this,” Gaius pets Lon’qu’s hair with a smile. “Who knew you had it in you.”

Lon’qu doesn’t reply, continuing to trail his kisses down past his stomach and hips, until he positions himself in front of Gaius’s cock and gives the head an experimental lick. Gaius shivers. Lon’qu kisses the tip, down the shaft to the base, and then moves up to gently wrap his lips over the head. It’s definitely not as unpleasant as he’d imagined, some salty bitterness here and there, but he doesn’t care about the taste when he sees just how great of a reaction he gets from Gaius. He feels the tug in his hair and keeps going, trying to emulate the motion Gaius performed on him earlier.

He hears Gaius panting through a satisfied smirk. Gods, he can _hear_ the smirk on his lips. Lon’qu tries not to peek – he doesn’t really want to see the triumphant look on the thief’s face right now, but at the same time, he really wants to know if he’s doing a good job. Then he hears Gaius make a strangled sound. Lon’qu doesn’t know if that’s good or bad.

Gaius’s hand leaves his hair and moves to touch his chin, pulling his mouth away – he lets go with a loud suction sound. “It’s okay, you can stop now.” Gaius says with a breathy smile. “You’re – uh – using too much teeth. But, not a bad start, not bad for the first time.” He very tenderly touches Lon’qu face. “I think I’m ready for something bigger now.”

Lon’qu sits up quickly and immediately. It’s so sudden, it startles Gaius. “You mean t—“

“ _Gah!_ Okay, whoa,” Gaius holds out his hand out of reflex to stop him. “Yeah, bigger literally, but we’re gonna work towards that first. You gotta, uh,” It dawns on him that explaining how this was all going to work is way too embarrassing for him to say outloud. “Well you have to, er, work me open first, you know? So I’m… so I can… Okay you know what I mean, right?”

“Why do you have no qualms against dirty talking, but you can’t explain how intercourse works?”

“Look, it’s different, alright? It’s a lot different. So, continue?”

Lon’qu leans down to give him a kiss and nuzzle his face into the nape of Gaius’s neck. “Yes.”

“Alright, well, first you want to…” Gaius trails off, looking up and meeting Lon’qu’s half-lidded gaze, and instantly his face feels hot. “Okay, yeah, no. Hold on.” He shoves Lon’qu away for a moment, and turns around so that he rests propping himself with his knees and elbows. “I can’t look at you and give you these kind of directions at the same time. It’s too embarrassing.”

Lon’qu says nothing; Gaius waits for some sort of reply but gets nothing. So he continues. “Okay, so what you want to do first is probab— _LY_ — _!_ ” Gaius inhales sharply when Lon’qu squeezes and kneads his ass and spreads him, immediately running his tongue along the cleft of his ass without warning. “L-Lon’qu…”

Lon’qu doesn’t reply, he only gets to work, his tongue flicking and swirling against his skin, working patterns with his tongue until he reaches the ring of tight muscle; Gaius’s heart races, pounding hard against his chest. He can feel his cock twitching as it hardens fully, and Gaius reaches down to stroke himself slowly. He can feel every slick movement of Lon’qu’s tongue against him, and then – _gods, in him_ –  “Ah, that feels good.” His free hand grips onto the sheets below him, and then moves up to run through his own hair. He clutches onto the headband against his forehead – the first thing that came in contact with his fingers – and unwittingly drags it down over his eyes. It’s the slightest bit damp from the beads of sweat that had formed against his skin. He lets out an uneven breath. “Damn, they teach you this in Regna Ferox, too?”

Lon’qu makes a sound – Gaius doesn’t know if he actually heard it or if he knows that from the vibration he feels. When Lon’qu pulls away, Gaius already feels his knees starting to give. “F-fuck. O-okay.” He pulls off his headband and tosses it to the floor. “Grab the lube.”

Lon’qu does so obediently, applying some to his fingers and massaging it onto Gaius. His touch feels like it sends electric shocks up to Gaius’s heart; he can’t stop making it race.

“Okay, you can slide one finger in, slowly— _ARGH_ — ” Gaius’s entire body tenses as Lon’qu shoves his entire index finger inside without warning. “I said _slowly_!!”

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Yeah, bullshit you ‘accidentally’ shoved a finger inside of me. Go slow!”

“I’m not used to this.” Lon’qu mutters under his breath. “I’m trying.”

“Try _slower_.”

And Lon’qu does, slowly working his finger inside Gaius until he feels Gaius can handle another one. “Yeah, that’s it…” Gaius sighs when he gets used to the feeling. Lon’qu repeats this a few times, until he’s got a few fingers inside working Gaius open, pumping into him slowly and stretching him in gentle, scissoring motions. He is fascinated at how quickly Gaius falls apart beneath him. Inwardly, he’s glad, because everything he was doing was, admittedly, all trial and error, and the sight of Gaius squirming and pushing his hips back against Lon’qu’s fingers is an entire reward in itself. Lon’qu curls his fingers. Gaius’s eyes go wide. 

“F-fuck – any more of this and I’m not gonna last very long.” Gaius doesn’t know if it’s just his voice shaking, or if his entire body is shivering. He wipes drool away from his bottom lip with the back of his hand. He didn’t even know it was there. Lon’qu removes his fingers, and grabs the lube to stroke some over his cock, now throbbing with an intense anticipation.

“Turn around.” Lon’qu commands, “I want to see you.”

“Gods,” Gaius breathes, “You’re such a damn romantic.” But he obeys, turning over, and strategically placing a pillow to rest underneath his hips for an easier angle. “Okay, you know what to do now?”

“Yes,” He finds that the closer he gets, the more Gaius seems to blush. He leans down and Gaius looks away, his face a furiously intense crimson. “Now, be a good boy and spread your legs for me.” Lon’qu growls, exactly the way Gaius had instructed him the other night. He can, without a doubt, _feel_ the way Gaius’s breath catches in his throat.

“Shit…Catching me off guard here, tiger.” The way Gaius’s voice wavers makes Lon’qu grin triumphantly. Lon’qu squeezes Gaius’s thighs and pulls his legs apart, situating himself between them. Gaius bites his lip as Lon’qu pokes him with the tip of his cock, pressing against the ring of muscle with just a small amount of pressure. He does this a few times, watching Gaius’s reaction every time.

“Come on,” Gaius playfully taps Lon’qu on the arm. “Now you’re just teasin’ me.”

“Ready?” Lon’qu’s voice is affectionate, and he reaches down to brush a few strands of hair away from Gaius’s face.

“As I’ll ever be.” Gaius replies, “Come on, go ahead and mount me.” He smiles teasingly at the usage of Lon’qu’s previous choice of wording. Lon’qu rolls his eyes and tactfully ignores him.

Lon’qu strokes the soft skin of Gaius’s thighs, and then, as slowly as he possibly can, starts to push in.

Gaius keeps quiet, opting to steady his breathing and watching Lon’qu’s face, which had twisted in an odd way the minute he successfully pushes past the resistance.

“It’s in…” Lon’qu quietly and awkwardly decides to announce.

“Sure is.” Gaius replies, with an encouraging smile, “Keep going, baby.”

And he does, sliding into Gaius and letting out some muffled combination of a sigh and a groan, and Gaius is somewhat concerned Lon’qu will finish before he even starts to move. “Come on, big guy, let’s not get carried away here before the fun happens, alright?” He rests his hands on Lon’qu’s waist, leaning up to give the swordsman a quick peck on the lips. “You can do your thing now, I’m ready.” He flashes him a winning smile, but Lon’qu’s immediate response is to catch Gaius in a longer, deeper kiss. It catches Gaius off guard for a split second, but he leans into it eagerly, as Lon’qu starts to move his hips in slow, steady thrusts.

Lon’qu moves to kiss his neck, “Is this okay?” He whispers into the thief’s ear, and receives a quick nod in response.

“Y-yeah,” Gaius is biting his lip, trying to get used to the feeling against him; it didn’t really hurt past the slight burn of being stretched open, which admittedly surprised him. “Just new.” Lon’qu doesn’t say anything, but Gaius can hear his breathing growing increasingly labored, as his thrusts fall out of a rhythm. “Easy, easy…”

“Nnh, you… your ass _is_ tight,” Lon’qu relents, groaning into his ear, and having some difficulty getting those words out.

“Yeah, say that one more time.” Gaius huffs, clenching the bedsheet beneath him with a shaking fist.

“Absolutely not.” Lon’qu replies, with a swift thrust. The expression on his face – half lidded eyes and a parted mouth – is somewhat charming; Gaius can almost forgive him for his lack of coordination. The bed creaks, just the slightest, as Lon’qu thrusts into him – it’s a little comical, Gaius thinks, watching Lon’qu thrust hard, and then getting self-conscious over a barely audible bed creak, only to thrust again and have the bed creak again. It was an entertaining cycle of Lon’qu unable to stop himself from getting so lost in this sensation, and then having an ambient noise pull him right back out again. But the creaking becomes the last thing on Gaius’s mind when he realizes he’s enjoying this a lot more than he initially thought he would.

“D-damn…” Gaius pants, “Didn’t think I’d be so into this…” He draws his legs up closer to Lon’qu’s waist, sliding his arms to hold onto the myrmidon’s shoulders. “Fuck…” he manages as he feels an intense warmth growing from within him. Lon’qu’s subsequent thrusts are fast and sudden, he can’t control himself long enough to fall into a proper rhythm, his breath loud and intense against Gaius’s ear. Gaius bursts out into a quick laughter. Lon’qu stops moving completely.

“Wh-what?” Lon’qu’s expression twists into a panic – was he doing something wrong?

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Gaius says, through a smile, when he’s done laughing. “I’m laughing because this is funny, you goin’ at it like that. You sound like Virion after a few rounds of Frederick’s Fitness Hour.” Lon’qu looks horrified. “Okay, so maybe not the best analogy. Come on, why the face, I’m laughing! I think it’s funny! Gods, you’re so self-conscious.” Gaius reaches up and cups Lon’qu’s cheek, his thumb stroking the soft, blushing skin gently. “Damn. You’re so…cute.”

“C-cute? I’m not—“

“Oh drop it, you’re adorable, actually.” Gaius brings him down to nuzzle his neck gently. “But I’m not going to last very long like this.” He puts a hand over Lon’qu’s wrist, and guides the other man’s hand over to his cock. Lon’qu wraps his fingers around it and gives it a few languid strokes. “There, all better.” Gaius moves his hips back and forth against Lon’qu, rocking himself slowly against Lon’qu’s cock with a coy grin. “Having fun?”

Instead of a reply, like Gaius had anticipated, Lon’qu grabs Gaius’s wrist away from his cheek and pins it down against the bed, kissing him firmly as he begins to thrust into him again. The addition of Lon’qu’s hand pumping his cock sends Gaius into a completely new state of arousal – his back arches and he lets out a desperate moan, muffled against Lon’qu’s mouth. He turns his head to the side, to gasp and pant easier away from Lon’qu’s lips, and Lon’qu moves to kiss down Gaius’s neck. As he strokes Gaius below, Lon’qu can feel the thief’s body tremble, and he barely hears the string of nonsensical whispers that leave his lips. He might have heard his name a few times.

Lon’qu shifts his hips at an attempt at a new angle, and Gaius rocks against him, his legs shaking. Lon’qu grabs one of his thighs and lifts it up out of the way, over his shoulder, and thrusts again. “Ohh,” Gaius moans, the new angle hitting somewhere good deep inside him, “Oh gods, oh gods yeah, that’s it right there,” The words just fall from Gaius’s lips all at once in a pleading whisper, “Right there, right---mmmh!“ He clutches the bedsheets until his knuckles turn white.

Lon’qu immediately leans in and bites down on Gaius’s neck – hard – and Gaius comes in Lon’qu’s hand, with wide eyes and a powerful moan that sounded like it started as a sharp gasp somewhere deep within himself.

Lon’qu wipes his hand on the bedsheet, and then grips Gaius’s hips in both hands, bringing him up at a better angle, and thrusting into him with quick, short thrusts until he finishes, for the second time tonight, inside Gaius. He isn’t actually sure if that’s where he should have released, but Gaius doesn’t seem like he’s in any state to instruct him otherwise. He doesn’t let go of Gaius’s hips immediately, he stays like that for a while, catching his breath and watching Gaius do the same, totally lost in a post-sex trance.

“Gods,” pants Gaius, finally, after quite some time. “ _What_?” Lon’qu doesn’t know what he’s referring to, so he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t really think Gaius knows exactly what he’s referring to, either. So he pulls out, wipes himself off, and lies down beside Gaius.

They lay there in silence, awkwardly, both staring at the ceiling. Neither of them know what to say; Lon’qu tries to come up with some conversation, but he can’t think of anything to say – he doesn’t want to say, “That was good, wasn’t it?” Because what if it wasn’t for Gaius? Lon’qu was the inexperienced one out of the two of them. But he also doesn’t want to mention anything not related to what had just transpired – it was too sudden, and Lon’qu was never very good making small talk anyway.

Unfortunately, Gaius, for once, also has no idea how to break the silence. He’s still trying to collect his thoughts from where they scattered during the most unexpected explosive orgasm of his life – who knew he’d experience that one with _Lon’qu_ , of all people. When he brings himself back down to earth, he becomes painfully aware of how stiff the air is between them. He turns his head to face the swordsman, and gently slides his hand over Lon’qu’s, and holds it. Lon’qu also turns his head to meet Gaius’s gaze, and before they can even think about anything else around them, they’re kissing with a surprising intensity. Gaius’s free hand runs through Lon’qu’s hair, and Lon’qu tenderly holds the back of Gaius’s head as they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until they’ve exhausted all the remaining energy left in them.

And then they roll back onto their backs to stare at the ceiling in silence again, fingers entwined between them.

For a moment, it’s peaceful.

“So, um,” Lon’qu’s quiet words interrupt the long silence that falls between them, “What now?

“Uh,” Gaius continues to stare up at the ceiling. “…Want to get something to eat?”

“Where is there food right now?”

“Stahl’s on kitchen duty tonight. If we catch him sneaking bites at the ingredients, he’ll have to let us eat some too. Or else we’ll like, you know,” Gaius uses his free hand to weakly wave some vague, noncommittal hand gesture. “Tell Chrom or something.”

“You sound like you’ve done this before.”

“Oh I have,” Gaius flashes a winning smile. “I’m like Stahl’s worst enemy when it comes to kitchen duty. And yet, he never learns his lesson.”

“Heh,” It’s all that comes out of Lon’qu’s mouth as a reply. Another silence passes by as neither of them moved, still staring at the ceiling, fingers still interlaced.

“Um.”

“What?”

“…I can’t move.”

“…What?”

“I, uh,” Gaius’s face flushes a hot pink. “I don’t think I can walk right now.”

Lon’qu’s face returns the blush. “Oh.”

“Yeah…”

Another awkward and prolonged silence falls between them. Gaius rolls into Lon’qu. “I guess I’m okay with staying here for a little while longer. What about you?”

“Mmmh,” Lon’qu drapes an arm over the thief and kisses his forehead, and then his lips. “Yes.”

“Ugh, this is too much, you are way too affectionate for me.” Gaius complains, but doesn’t try to move away from it. Instead, he does the opposite, curling up right beside the swordsman and pulling him closer. “Wanna do this again sometime?”

“In this same arrangement? You liked it that much?”

“It was… different? I don’t know, I didn’t hate it.” Gaius avoids answering how much he actually genuinely enjoyed it with some noncommittal answer. “So, you know, just swing by sometime.”

Yet another silence falls between them, but this time, it is peaceful. Gaius listens to the quiet, steady breathing beside him; watches the myrmidon’s chest rise and fall, and for a moment, everything feels okay. It doesn’t matter that they’re soldiers in some war threatening all of humanity, it doesn’t matter that, once they leave this tent, things would go back the way they used to be. Oddly enough, Gaius doesn’t even mind the unfortunate, raw discomfort between his legs, if that meant he could stay here for just a few moments longer with his company.

Lon’qu opens his eyes.

“…You know we’re marching tomorrow morning, right?”

“…Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [playlist for these two! ](http://8tracks.com/gongji/cool-for-the-summer) (shameless plug)


End file.
